


To Dance Among the Stars

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: It is inconceivable to me that a long dormant virus on a long dead planet will do what no System Lord could accomplish – destroy SG-1.





	

It is inconceivable to me that a long dormant virus on a long dead planet will do what no System Lord could accomplish – destroy SG-1. But I do not need Dr. Fraiser’s words to reinforce that which I already know. Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter are in critical condition; Daniel Jackson’s condition is being called ‘grave.’ I do not suppose there is a coincidence in the implications of that word.

I also do not pretend to misunderstand when Dr. Fraiser asks me to vacate the isolation room so that Daniel Jackson may be moved into another unit. By himself, away from O’Neill and Major Carter. Although they remain unconscious to that which is occurring around them, Dr. Frasier does not wish them to be present at Daniel Jackson’s imminent passing.

“O’Neill will be most displeased that he was not allowed to bid Daniel Jackson good-bye.”

She attempts to summon a smile which will not come. We are all aware that Colonel O’Neill may depart this world without saying his own good-byes. Dr. Fraiser has a faint hope that Major Carter may recover due to the remnants of Jolinar within her system. Her condition remains tenuously stable at the moment; O’Neill wavers between spiking fevers and periods of obvious pain.

I stand in the hall as fully-garbed medical personnel transfer Daniel Jackson to a smaller room. At Dr. Fraiser’s instructions, General Hammond has departed to retrieve a document detailing Daniel Jackson’s final requests. Dr. Fraiser reluctantly informed the general that Daniel Jackson’s remains should be cremated to destroy the remnants of the virus; he was equally reluctant but agreed that base safety was paramount. 

I am seated at Daniel Jackson’s side when General Hammond returns to inform us that, as we supposed, Daniel Jackson’s requested final resting place is Abydos. This is now impossible, since Anubis annihilated the planet.

“General Hammond, if I may make a suggestion?”

“Of course, Teal’c.”

“I believe I may be able to partially fulfill Daniel Jackson’s last request. However, I will require a vehicle capable of space flight to do so.”

“Will an F302 suffice?” He asks.

“Yes, that will be sufficient.”

“I will have the Alpha site on alert then.” He gently places a hand on Daniel Jackson before murmuring softly and leaving the room.

*

Daniel Jackson dies less than an hour later. Dr. Fraiser listens intently with her instruments before nodding to the personnel, who disconnect the various machines. “I’m sorry, Teal’c.”

“You have nothing for which to be sorry, you and your staff have done all humanly possible to prevent his death. We must now concentrate our efforts on Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter.”

“Well, Sam is better, I’m fairly hopeful about her.”

“And Colonel O’Neill?”

“I’ve instructed my staff that they aren’t to mention anything about Daniel. We don’t know how much coma patients can hear but I won’t take a chance that somebody will let something slip. Do you need some time with Daniel before…?” She cannot say the words.

“I will be there shortly.” I wait for them to vacate the room before I face the body of one of my closest friends. I recount our first meeting where I saw him offer himself to be a host in a desperate attempt to save his wife. I list the qualities that made him a true warrior, scholar and a man to be emulated and admired.

“I have no doubt, Daniel Jackson, that your soul has been weighed and found to be pure. May you fly free among the stars.” I press my fist to my chest as a final salute then, with my gloved hand, grip his shoulder one last time before I depart to attend to Colonel O’Neill.

*

Twenty four hours later, I enter the gate room, carrying a cylindrical steel tube created especially to contain the remains of Daniel Jackson. The room full of military personnel comes to attention, saluting sharply and silently as I walk up the ramp and through the wormhole.

The Alpha site gate room is a nearly identical scene, saluting soldiers and an honor guard that solemnly escorts us to the waiting ship. I carefully mount the tube before climbing in and requesting permission to depart.

“Permission granted. Departing Alpha site, Teal’c plus one.” The voice registers through the helmet. I launch the 302. Although I cannot reach the former site of Abydos, I have located the farthest reaches of the ship’s capabilities and that is my destination. As the ship flies through the edge of the system, I place my finger on the control, take a deep breath and press, watch as the tube launches, then burns, then disintegrates into dust.

I have given Daniel Jackson back to the stars.


End file.
